Асуране
| руководство = Асуранский Совет | бывшие_союзы = Лантийцы (до «предательства»)| первая = «Потомки» | }} Асуране ( ) — вымышленная искусственная раса в научно-фантастическом телесериале «Звёздные врата: Атлантида», созданная Лантийцами. Асуране имеют много общего с Репликаторами из сериала «Звёздных врат: SG-1». Являлись одной из самых высокоразвитых цивилизаций в галактике Пегас благодаря технологиям, доставшимся от Лантийцев. Впервые были упомянуты в серии первого сезона «Горячая зона», как нано-вирус, уничтожавший всех людей, не имевших гена АТД. На данный момент раса считается нейтрализованной. Значимые персонажи Ниам Оберот ' Второстепенные персонажи История Древняя история thumb|left|Атака Лантийцев на Асурас В течение войны с Рейфами Лантийцы стремились создать оружие, которое будет атаковать ДНК Рейфов. Они обратились к нано-технологиям и создали нанитов, способных к ассимиляции органики и самовоспроизведению. В базовый код нового нано-вируса была заложена агрессия, превосходящая агрессию самих Рейфов. Внезапно наниты начали быстро размножаться и соединяться, принимая самую развитую форму — человека. Новые создания назвали себя Асуранами. Но даже в этой форме, агрессия осталась. Питаемые необъяснимым гневом машины умоляли Лантийцев убрать её из их базового кода, но создатели отказались. К тому же нано-вирус им не угрожал, ведь Лантийцы встроили в базовый код роботов директиву, запрещающую наносить вред Древним, и они отчаянно нуждались в оружии против Рейфов. Поняв, что у них не вышло то самое оружие, которое они разрабатывали, Лантийцы отослали флот крейсеров класса «Аврора» на Асурас и уничтожили город Асуран, самих Асуран и свою лабораторию. Также Лантийцы удалили все упоминания об этом эксперименте из своей базы данных, кроме адреса Асураса. Однако, некоторые наниты пережили бомбардировку и начали снова размножаться, что привело ко второму рождению Асуран. После поражения Лантийцев в войне с Рейфами и их возвращения в Млечный Путь, Асуране продолжили уничтожать Рейфов. Но Рейфы смогли отключить директиву на их уничтожение у Асуран, и тогда они вернулись на свою планету и изолировались от всей галактики. Современная история Встреча с экспедицией thumb|left|Асуранский город Десять тысяч лет спустя, Асуране достигли многого: они построили множество городов-кораблей, а также расширили территорию своих городов на Асурасе (по словам Ниама, на Асурасе жили миллионы индивидов); они производили Модули Нулевой Точки с такой скоростью, с какой не могли даже Лантийцы. Большинство Асуран, таких как их лидер Оберот, были довольны своим образом жизни, но другие, такие как Ниам, хотели большего, хотели вознестись и стать равными их создателям — Лантийцам. Когда экспедиция впервые встретилась с Асуранами, они представились отколовшейся фракцией Лантийцев. Они утверждали, что отделились от своих собратьев из-за разногласий во время войны с Рейфами. После того, как Асуране узнали о том, что их гости нуждаются в МНТ, они просканировали их разумы и узнали, что они прибыли из пережившей осаду Рейфов 10,000 лет назад, Атлантиды. Асуране решили уничтожить Атлантиду в качестве возмездия, Асуране отправили на Лантею Асуранский вариант Атлантиды для атаки на город; однако Родни МакКей, с помощью Ниама, в попытках изменить базовый код Асуран создал программу, которая заморозила Асуран, и запрограммировал МНТ Асуранского города на перегрузку, что привело к взрыву последнего на орбите Лантеи. Взяв Ниама с собой, команда сбежала с корабля на Прыгуне. Всё было хорошо, пока другие Асуране не начали перепрограммирование Ниама и тот напал на доктора Вейр. Захват Атлантиды Некоторое время спустя, во время испытания межгалактического моста МаКея-Картер «Дедал» обнаружил линкор Древних «Трия», идущий на релятивистской скорости. Тау’ри помогли Лантийцам вернуться в Атлантиду, за что они попросили их покинуть город. Но Лантийцы пообещали, что землянам позволят вернуться, но позже. При этом они позволили остаться генералу О’Ниллу и Ричарду Вулси, как представителям Земли. В то же время на город напали Асуране. После манипуляций доктора МакКея, они смогли переработать свой базовый код и отключить директиву, запрещающую Асуранам наносить сознательный вред своим создателям. Вторгнувшись в город, Асуране убили всех Лантийцев и заняли город, при этом полностью отреставрировав его. Джон Шеппард, Вейр, МакКей, Ронон Декс, Карсон Беккет и Тейла придумали хитрый план по спасению генерала О’Нила, Вулси и Атлантиды. Сначала они хотели использовать Ниама, чтобы заразить Асуран и заморозить их на 7 часов, что позволило бы им напасть на них. Однако Ниам ожил слишком рано и доктору МакКею пришлось его уничтожить, и теперь им пришлось придумать новый план. МакКей добавил к щиту третью функцию: теперь он мог генерировать анти-репликаторное поле, которое разом расщепило всех Асуран в городе в пыльцу из нанитов. Атака с орбиты Лантеи thumb|left|Асуране атакуют Атлантиду с орбиты Лантеи Возмущенные тем, что обе попытки захватить город провалились, Асуране начали строить флот военных кораблей, чтобы ударить по Земле. Новый корабль Земли «Аполлон» уничтожил эти корабли. Тогда Асуране попытались уничтожить Атлантиду с помощью мощного лазерного луча со спутника со встроенными звёздными вратами. Это оружие могло постоянно поддерживать огонь по городу, где бы он не находился на поверхности планеты. Спутник был оборудован вратами, через которые пропускался энергетический луч. Проходя через горизонт событий, луч питал врата, и они могли быть открытыми бесконечно долго. Спутник атаковал щит Атлантиды, но он мог противостоять такому удару, хотя и не долго: всего лишь около 30 часов. Тогда Родни МакКей решил поступить как Древние: погрузить Атлантиду на дно океана, чтобы вода рассеивала луч. Но это не помогло: луч всё равно бил по щиту, и вода ему не мешала. Не видя другого выхода к спасению, экспедиция решила покинуть Лантею. Как сказал доктор МакКей, Атлантида — это огромный космический корабль, способный на путешествия в гиперпространстве. С помощью F-302 земляне подогнали под луч астероид, чтобы выиграть время для запуска гипердвигателя. Но одного МНТ было недостаточно для того, чтобы город взлетел. Тогда экспедиция воспользовалась буровой установкой Древних на дне океана, чтобы подать энергию на гипердвигатель города. Основная часть энергии уходит на отрыв города от земли/воды, потом энергии на путешествие требуется меньше. С помощью геотермальной энергии, временного отключения щита и МНТ город смог взлететь и уйти в гиперпространство. Битва при Асурасе thumb|left|Битва thumb|left|Гибель Асураса После неудавшейся атаки на Атлантиду, Асуране вернулись на Асурас. Через несколько часов после отправки с Лантеи, Атлантида вышла из гиперпространства в космической пустоте. Модуль Нулевой Точки, питавший весь город был на пределе, поэтому команда Джона Шеппарда отправилась на экспериментальном Прыгуне с гипердвигателем на Асурас и украла один МНТ. Также доктор МакКей активировал центральную директиву Асуран — атаковать Рейфов. Асуране принялись за работу: начали строить «Авроры» для похода на Рейфов. Некоторое время Асуране не представляли угрозу для Экспедиции. Асуране начали крупномасштабную атаку: они уничтожали улей за ульем, но вскоре Рейфы тоже начали действовать и в одной из битв были уничтожены несколько асуранских «Аврор». Следующим шагом Асуран в борьбе против Рейфов была новая тактика: репликаторы нашли самую главную слабость Рейфов — необходимость питаться людьми. Асуране начали нападать на населенные людьми планеты и истреблять жителей, чтобы изморить Рейфов голодом. В результате новой тактики было уничтожено население шести планет, но также были уничтожены ещё 12 ульев. Поняв, что такая тактика борьбы может привести к вымиранию человеческого населения целой галактики, экспедиция с Земли решила напасть на Асурас и уничтожить Асуран. В этом им помогли семь ульев, подвластных рейфу Тодду, и несколько кораблей Кочевников, включая их линкор класса «Аврора». Также доктор МакКей создал собственного репликатора, которого назвал Ф. Р. А. Н. (Фанатический Репликатор Андроид). Используя новые плазменно-лучевые орудия Азгардов, объединенный флот Пегаса и два крейсера землян («Дедал» и «Аполлон») напали на Асурас. Со стороны Асуран выступили 31 линкор класса «Аврора». Пока корабли союзников воевали с флотилией Асуран, команда Шеппарда пробралась на Асурас и привела в действие свой план: с помощью ФРАН притянуть нанитов всех Асуран в одно место, где они слились бы с ядром планеты и взорвались. План удался и Асуране слиплись в огромный ком из нанитов, после чего слились с ядром Асураса, что вызвало взрыв последнего. Позже, на месте Асураса в обломках планеты появился линкор класса «Аврора» во главе с доктором Элизабет Вейр (теперь уже в асуранском теле). Но это были не союзники Асуран, а фракция, искавшая вознесения. Цифровое вознесение. Вымирание thumb|left|Цифровое вознесение thumb|left|Последние Асуране в открытом космосе в замороженном состоянии Группа Асуран во главе с Элизабет Вейр пыталась найти искусственную альтернативу вознесения, чтобы приблизиться к своим создателям — Лантийцам. После многочисленных проб и ошибок, Асуране смогли разорвать связи нанитов и избавиться от физического тела, преобразовав своё сознание в энергию и, наподобие того, как Древние и Орай занимали высший уровень бытия, заняли подпространство, что позволило им беспрепятственно путешествовать по галактике и вступать в контакт с другими развитыми цивилизациями. Асуране считали, что подпространство — это переходная ступень к высшему уровню бытия, но это оказалось не так. Из-за своего неживого происхождения, Асуране были заперты в подпространстве и постоянно пребывали в движении среди шумов и энергии. Они ощущали то, что можно назвать самой сильной человеческой мигренью. В поисках новых тел Асуране обошли всю галактику, но ни одна развитая цивилизация Пегаса (их оказалось больше, чем ожидалось) не могла предоставить нужной им технологии. Со временем эти Асуране почти потеряли надежду. Позже, асуранка Элизабет Вейр смогла найти Атлантиду. Она прошла в город, вселившись в Прыгун, чем едва не погубила команду Джона Шеппарда, и объяснила ситуацию. Вскоре прибыли и другие Асуране, которым Вейр не рассказала об Атлантиде, чтоб не подвергать экспедицию опасности, и потребовали устройство для создания нанитов, пригрозив, что они затопят город. Ричард Вулси отказался предоставить им эту технологию и позволил Асуранам начать топить город. Асуране думали, что он блефует, и начали топить город, но потом они побоялись потерять это устройство и остановились. Экспедиция согласилась дать им тела при условии, что Асуране будут работать над созданием органических тел в изоляции. Но один из учёных Асуран предал своих собратьев и сбежал. Элизабет Вейр нашла его и убила; она поняла, что даже семь репликаторов представляли угрозу. Асуране и Экспедиция договорились о переходе на другую планету, где они могли бы создать органические тела не опасаясь никого и не быть под постоянным наблюдением. Репликаторы прошли через врата, но они вели не на планету, а на её орбиту. Так, благодаря сговору доктора Вейр и Экспедиции, а также жертвы самой Элизабет Вейр, последние Асуране застыли в космосе, ознаменовав «гибель» своей расы. Характеристики Асуране имеют многие технологие Древних, как видно по их созданию большого количества МНТ и по созданию городов-кораблей, похожих на Атлантиду. Как и гуманоидные Репликаторы Млечного Пути асуране могут напрямую соединяться с сознанием людей, а также способны проходить сквозь стены. Наниты thumb|left|Наниты Асуран Асуране состоят полностью из нанитов, созданных для борьбы с Рейфами. Нанороботы являются самомультиплицирующими машинами, которые могут выжить, даже если всего несколько из них функционируют. Эти же наниты используются при создании многих механизмов и постройке городов-кораблей. В эпизоде «Суета земная» (4.10) нанороботы использовались для клонирования людей. Благодаря тому, что Асуране состоят из нанитов и не имеют кожи как таковой, любое проникающее оружие (пули, снаряды) не может нанести им ущерба, так как любые «раны» мгновенно затягиваются. Также благодаря нанитам Асуране могут проникать в человеческое сознание. Для этого необходимо вставить руку человеку в лоб. Это операция практически идентична той, которую использовали Люди-Репликаторы в Млечном Пути. Также любые преграды на пути Асуране преодолевают без особого труда: например, они могут проходить через стены. Это объясняется тем, что наниты достаточно малы, чтобы пройти через микротрещины. Ещё одной интересной особенностью нанитов Асуран является инфицирование других биологических видов. Достаточно непродолжительного прямого контакта, чтобы наниты попали в организм и начали работать. В процессе работы наниты погружают человека в кому и пытаются переманить на сторону Асуран путём создания другой реальности в сознании человека. Также, если в человеке есть элементы ДНК Рейфов, они их уничтожают. Наниты очень агрессивны из-за своего базового кода, так как изначально создавались как биологическое оружие. На пути к достижению цели (уничтожение Рейфов) они научились собираться в антропоморфные формы (асуране). В небольшом количестве наниты уязвимы для электромагнитного излучения, которое способно их отключить. Подпространственная связь thumb|left|Восприятие через подпространственую связь Как и их двоюродные братья Репликаторы, Асуране связаны между собой через сложную подпространственную сеть. В отличие от Репликаторов, индивиды асуран имеют некую свободу выбора в своих действиях. Также эта сеть содержит в себе копии сознания всех асуран. То есть, при уничтожении индивида, его можно воссоздать почти таким же. Вероятно, после уничтожения Асураса это стало невозможно. Благодаря подпространственной связи Асуране могли отследить предателей и «перезагрузить» их. Ещё один плюс подпространственной связи — это адаптирование к опасностям. В результате воздействия анти-репликаторного поля наниты теряли связь между собой, и тела рассыпались. Но при длительном воздействии Асуране путём расчётов находили код иммунитета к полю и распространяли его по подпространственной связи всем собратьям. Так как сознание Асуран цифровое и хранится в коллективном подпространственном разуме, его можно было поместить в воссозданное тело, таким образом вернув к жизни погибшего Асуранина. Ещё одна особенность подпространственной связи — это коллективное обновление. В это время они обмениваются новой информацией. Базовый код thumb|left|Базовый код Базовый код асуран — центральная программа, управляющая этой расой, созданная Древними вместе с самими нанороботами. Этот базовый код содержит в себе тысячи командных директив. Одной из этих директив является запрет на сознательный вред Древним. Другая директива не даёт самим асуранам изменять свой базовый код, что не даёт всей расе изменять своё поведение. Одна из основных директив — это потребность уничтожать Рейфов. Но изменения Родни МакКея позволили асуранам найти способ сделать некоторые изменения в их базовом коде. Например, асуране более не ограничены невозможностью атаковать создателей и теперь могут изменять свой физический вид. В серии «Воссоединение» (4.03) становится известно, что рейфы в давнем прошлом встречались и боролись с асуранами, но им удалось отключить директиву базового кода, побуждающую всех асуран уничтожить рейфов (их первоначальная принадлежность). Убить асуранина Так как асуране по-сути являются совокупностью нанороботов, то их очень сложно уничтожить физически. Огнестрельное оружие не наносит им никакого вреда. Но пистолет Ронона может временно оглушить их (в отличие от человекоподобных репликаторов из Млечного Пути, которые имели иммунитет к любому энерго-оружию). Земляне создали ручную версию анти-репликаторного оружия созданного асгардами с использованием знаний Древних. Но и к этому оружию асуране, в конце концов, выработали иммунитет. Но для этого они бросались огромным количеством на анти-репликаторное поле, пока их нанороботы не смогли преодолеть эффект поля. Один выстрел оружия разбивает асуранина на пыльцу из его составных нанороботов, разбивая связи между ними. В серии «Возвращение» (3.10/3.11), раскрывается, что асуранам необходим какой-нибудь источник энергии, иначе они попросту отключаются. Но при реактивации они довольно быстро становятся такими же смертоносными, как и прежде. Культура Общество Мало известно об обществе асуран кроме того, что они его основали по типу Лантийцев (Древних Атлантиды), хотя они и ненавидят своих создателей. Они считают людей любимчиками Древних, которым досталась вся «родительская» любовь, и большинство из них хотят отомстить за это, а рейфов безопасными для себя (в свою очередь, рейфам асуране не нравятся по той простой причине, что асуране для рейфов не съедобны). Кроме этого, существует небольшая группа асуран, которая восхищается Древними и уважает их. Эта группа хочет во что бы то ни стало вознестись. Именно им удалось спастись, когда их планета была уничтожена. Асуране считают людей низшей формой жизни и не остановятся перед геноцидом для достижения своей цели. Видя землян как любимцев Древних, асуране стремятся их уничтожить. Язык и письменность Так как Древние создали эти машины, то в них был заложен язык Древних. Все директивы и команды в базовом коде написаны на Древнем. Тактики Мало известно о тактиках асуран, но, по-видимому, они предпочитают использовать общепринятые способы уничтожения врагов, используя силу и продвинутые технологии. Известно, что, когда это невозможно, они использую другие методы, например, начать истреблять человеческое население галактики, чтобы изморить Рейфов голодом. Асуране не считают жизнь индивида ценной, возможно, из-за способности воссоздать необходимых индивидов при надобности. Так, в конце серии «Помяни мои грехи» появляется Асуранка, скопированная с Элизабет Вейр. При нужде Асуране посылают десятки или даже сотни индивидов на смерть, пока они коллективно не решат проблему. В серии «Провидец» (4.08) Асуране показали другую сторону своего стратегического мышления. Они поняли, что их враг, Рейфы, имеют одну слабость — люди как источник питания. Поэтому асуране решают уничтожить человеческие населения в галактике Пегас, чтобы заставить рейфов голодать, что является более эффективным методом, чем обычный бой. Как результат, население 6 планет было полностью истреблено. Не исключено, что 10 000 лет назад Асуране попытались использовать ту же тактику в войне с Рейфами, и именно поэтому Древние решили их уничтожить. Society The Asurans emulate their creators, the Ancients, in appearance and lifestyle, and claim themselves to be the last of the Ancients. They are fueled by a rage that they cannot contain, written into their base code. Most Asurans are bitter towards the Ancients for rejecting them, believe them to be arrogant for disregarding their counsel during the war with the Wraith, and hate the humans of Earth for being the Ancients' favored children. They have little regard for human life and are unconcerned by the Wraith, claiming to have a long-term plan in the works for dealing with them. Technology The Asurans are one of the most advanced races within the Stargate fictional universe, as they possess all the knowledge of their creators, the Ancients, up to the point where they were abandoned by them. The Asurans have the ability to manufacture ZPMs, and utilize starships of Ancient design. Rebels A small number of Asurans still admire and respect the Ancients, and wish to follow their creators' footsteps into Ascension. They are led by Niam, who believes that the aggression programmed into them by the Ancients is preventing them from Ascending. He asks Rodney McKay to remove this aspect of their base code, but even without it the other Asurans remain hostile and reset Niam's programming to fall in line with their beliefs. The remnants of Niam's group flee from the rest of their people and go into hiding. After McKay's meddling with their base code inadvertently removes the directives against mimicking real humans, these rebels create a replica of Atlantis populated by duplicates of the Atlantis Expedition, including copies of Jennifer Keller, Radek Zelenka, and Evan Lorne. They create organic copies of Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, McKay, and Weir, in the hopes of learning the secret to Ascension. Each time the clones discover the deception, their memories are wiped and the experiment is restarted. However, Oberoth discovers the duplicate Atlantis and launches an attack on the city; Weir convinces Replicator Keller to let her and the other clones go before the city is destroyed. In the episode , the last eight remaining members of Niam's group appear, led by the real Elizabeth Weir. Weir reveals that, after Asuras' destruction, she attempted to lead her group into Ascension, without success. One of their number, Koracen, proposed that they upload their minds into subspace, believing that they would then be free to move onto the higher places of existence. However, they find nothing there but noise and chaos, and eventually Weir arranges for them to return to nanite bodies using the technology on Atlantis. Ultimately, Weir realizes that they, as Replicators, are far too dangerous, and sacrifices herself to trick her group into following her through a space Stargate. Технологии Технологии Асуран в основном заимствованы у их создателей, Лантийцев. Примечания Предположительно, имя расы происходит от асуров буддизма и индуизма. Ссылки Асуране на Stargate Wikia Примечания Категория:Искусственные существа Категория:Разумные расы Категория:Роботы